


Strawberry cupcakes

by paperplanes_9



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jaguar Tom - Fandom
Genre: Caring Tom, Eventual Smut, F/M, Innocent romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, cute fluff, introvert Tom, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanes_9/pseuds/paperplanes_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is an introvert and has a tough time professing his love to Sophie.<br/>Sophie likes Tom too but is confused by Tom's quietness. Friends and family try to hook them up. But will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry cupcakes

After a long day of celebrating, toasting and picture taking, all I wanted to do was to just rip off the awfully tight dress from my body and fall flat on my bed. My sister sure knows how to party. I begged her to leave me alone but it was her wedding and she wouldn't have it any other way. From what the bridesmaids will wear to the colour of the ribbons dangling from the ceiling, she had everything to her liking. If she could, she'd even have the guests wear pink underwear, just because it happened to be her colour. Well, she is one head strong woman and I love her for that and much more. So I take her bossiness with a pinch of salt and think it's her prerogative, today she is the bride. But immediately I regret that thought as she dragged me to the centre and made me dance where everybody was already drunk and dancing. She very well knew I was born with two left feet! I tried not to look like a total fool and just ran for it when I saw a clearing of the crowd. The air inside was suffocating. The growing humidity was making my scalp sweat. I went straight to the washrooms and tried to pat off my heated cheeks with wet hands. A look in the mirror and I am speechless. How on earth did I get into this dress? Well calling it tight was completely an understatement. My breasts were almost spilling out and I swear if I took a long breath, the dress would tear from some or the other place. But for a fraction of a second I admired myself. "Not bad Sophie, not bad at all", I say to myself. But then I realised how narcissistic this dress had made me and I decide to go back to the party mob. On my way back, I just happened to look at the sky. It was almost evening and the clouds were spread out in shades of pink, azure and orange. It was a real treat for the eyes. Living in a city of skyscrapers, even a glimpse of the sky was a privilege. I instinctively sat on the edge of a large fountain and looked on in amazement at the fading hues of blue. The sound of water flowing behind me was exquisitely beautiful. But a sudden flash of light startled me. I turned around to find its source and just then it happened again! To my far left I saw a man standing with a camera and a hint of smile on his face. I instantly recognise him. He is my brother's best friend, his name is Tom. I felt uneasy, I am not one of those people who happily pose for a picture. But the way he smiled made me smile back at him.  
"What are you doing clicking pictures here when the bride and groom AND the party is inside?" I say, trying to sound polite but failing.  
His smile widens and he scratches his temple with his thumb.  
"I am sorry, have I offended you?"he says.  
"Did my sister hire you for taking pictures of her wedding?" Again that came out pretty sharp.

"Um yeah, yeah se did" he sounded amused to say the least.

"Then why aren't you? Why are you out here taking random pictures?" 

"Ehehehe well I just intend to capture everything beautiful about this evening."  
But before I could say another word he just walked past me, towards the main hall, taking long strides and disappearing inside.  
Did he just call me beautiful?

After a while i decide to go inside. Although my heels are killing me, I manage to walk gracefully. Everything went pretty well. I might not be a party person but truth be told, I enjoyed it.  
\---  
My sister just came back from her honeymoon and things went back to normal again and I resume my daily routines. I was about to leave for work when I get a call from my sis. She sounds upset.  
"Soph, the effing wedding photographer totally screwed it up. The pictures are just horrible! What do I do?" She sounds angry.  
"Well so much for capturing everything beautiful!" I blurt out.  
"What do you mean?" She asks.  
"Well if you hire an unprofessional photographer like Tom, this what you get!  
"What? Tom? I didn't hire him!"  
"You didn't? But you said the other day that you liked his work and wanted to hire him? And I did see him taking pictures that day."  
"I wanted to but he said he wasn't sure about doing weddings, he even told me that hiring a photographer who specialises in weddings would be better. Wait! Did you say he was taking pictures? Oh thank heavens! Maybe he has some decent ones in which I don't look a fat cow in a wedding dress."  
"Lucky you! Listen Kate, I gotta go, I am already running late." I try to end this long conversation but I know she won't let me until she has what she needs.  
"Soph Pleaseee!! You have to help me get those pics! Please please... Pretty please? Just one little favour for your sister?"  
"Why me? Call him yourself. Tell him you'll pay for it, I am sure he will send you the pics"  
"Oh Soph darling please don't be like that. He is Bobby's friend, plus what if his pics also turn out to be a total catastrophe? I don't wanna have to pay for that again!"  
I hate saying no to Kate and she sure knows how to push the right buttons.  
"You owe me big time Katie!"  
"Aww love you Sophie! Thank you."  
"Yeah yeah! Now let me go or I am gonna lose my job today"  
"Oops! Sorry, bye Soph"  
"Bye"  
\---

And I finally rush to the bakery. Sure enough, the boss was fuming. I gave her my 'sorry, won't happen again' look and quietly proceeded to get my apron. I know she isn't going to let go that easy but it was breakfast time and people were pouring in the shop. Yelling can wait. I doubled my efforts to stay out of her sight and do my work quietly and quickly.  
I took my notepad and went to take orders. People were still coming in. I had to fill and refill their coffee. The usual. Nothing interesting. I see a man reading a newspaper, he hasn't ordered anything yet so I walk over to him.  
"Hi, can I take your order?"  
He looks up and folds the newspaper.  
"Hi Sophie" he says with a smile.  
"Oh..hi Tom. What brings you here?"  
"Your muffins" he said innocently.  
"I beg your pardon!!?" What the hell did he just say?  
"I am sorry, I just meant breakfast... Muffins and some coffee would be great"  
"Okay, which one? We have blueberry, oatmeal, strawberry, chocolate chip..."  
"Strawberry... Definitely strawberry and a cappuccino"  
"It'll take five minutes"  
"I'll be right here" again that knee shattering smile.  
I scribble down his order feeling a bit strange. The way he was looking up at me. His puppy eyes looked so full of emotion. Like either he is trying hard not to say something or maybe say it all out loud.  
I always get that feeling when he is around and I find it strange that although I have known him since almost a decade yet I don't know much about him. He often came to our house, he and Bobby were and still are best buddies. He is polite and gentlemanly, kind of the exact opposite of Bobby. But he rarely ever talks to me. In fact, he is good friends with Katie too. Wonder why he is like that around me.  
When the order is ready, I take it to his table. When he sees me walking to him, he smiles. Damn it!! He looks so cute when he does that! I can't help but smile back.  
"Enjoy your breakfast" I place the tray on the table. But just as I was about the head back, he says "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
I look at the crowd and may be he understood that I didn't have much time on my hands.  
"Only two minutes?"  
"Okay"  
He gestures me to sit across him.  
I sit and look up at him. The only thing going on in my mind right now is- He is one good looking man! Bloody hell!! Like his english accent and his gentlemanly ways weren't killer enough! He has those so very blue eyes and that smile like a baby face assassin. I feel heat build up on my cheeks.  
For a while he just looks at me.  
"Your sister, Katie called me this morning."  
Oh hell... So this is about the damn photographs. Katie is one impatient person.  
"yeah she called me too about the photographs. In fact I was thinking of calling you later about it"  
"Wait. Photographs? What photographs?" Tom looked confused.  
"The wedding photos. She asked me to ask you for a copy... Wait what did she call you for?" I was confused too.  
"Well, it's a long story, Bobby called me about the same too.." Suddenly he looks up at someone behind me. I know very well who that might be. I turn around and bingo! My narcissistic boss.  
"Sorry Tom I got to go"  
"Wait. Um, can I have your number? I need to talk about something"  
At that my boss just rolls her eyes and leaves. Great another added ten minutes of her rant at closing time.  
"I am so sorry. Did I get you in trouble?"  
"Ehh.. Nope, I was already in deep shit. You just put the cherry on top"  
"I apologise.."  
"It's ok. Here's my number. I get off at 5:30."  
Tom said thank you with his charming smile and quietly left.  
After a long afternoon plus ten minutes of my hard earned ranting from my boss, I finally leave. The air outside feels cold. I had forgotten to get my jacket in the morning. I rub my hands on my arms. The walk to the bus stop was long and I try to cross the road in a hurry to escape the chill and reach home. Thats when I hear a familiar baritone voice calling my name.  
I secretly hope it's Tom.  
I turn around and see him and feel strangely overjoyed at my wish coming true. He walks up towards me and I realise how tall he is. He walks with his hands in pockets... Looking straight at me. I try to hide my smile but I know I am failing. Suddenly his expression changes he starts running towards me. Before i realise whats going on, I hear the screeching of tires. I try to look around and run but something hits me hard and I black out.  
***  
When I wake up I feel strange. I am not in my bed. I try to make sense of my surroundings but the darkness isn't helping. I try to move but something is holding me. I try to break free if my constraints but I realise it's not something that's hold me, it's someone. I feel utterly freaked out. I have no idea where I am. Have I been kidnapped? I try to recall the last thing I remember. Nothing comes to mind. I slowly turn around and try to look at my captor. I try to break away from the grip of strong arms. But they hold me tighter. I feel sweat forming on my scalp. I turn and look.  
"Darling are you feeling any better?" He says.


End file.
